


Black and White

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma flirts with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

"Hey sexy, need a ride?"

Emma's laughing voice makes me smile and lean over to peer in the open window of the old police cruiser. "Why Sheriff Swan, is that a proposition?"

Arrogantly leaning back against the upholstery, she grins with wicked intent. Arrogance does sit well on her, particularly when she's on duty. "Well, Miss Mills, that depends. Done anything naughty lately?"

Laughing at her cheesy attempt at charm, I lean my elbows on the window edge and my smile feels goofy and lovesick even to me. "For you? Anything."

And I have never spoken truer words in my life.


End file.
